A Reversed Rescue
by dark raven0
Summary: As I ran down that narrow, twisting, cave tunnel to meet my death in growing anticipation, I wondered why I had not seen the signs of danger approaching at an alarming speed.'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** sheesh, I don't own bionicle…

This is one of the many stories that I was wondering about posting…ugh, another Gali centric fic, I promised myself, after I finished the cons and pros of fire and water I would stop writing about Gali for a good long time and give the poor girl a break from my weirdness. Unfortunately though, this story demanded to be written and started to nag me, so, here it is.

* * *

Hope and happiness are worlds apart. Yet, somehow, they are combined by a few of the many threads that make up our lives.

Both are relevant emotions.

Both are things we live for.

Yet, ironically enough though, both are what we feel just before our hearts take that particular plunge into murky despair.

You feel hope when you are climbing out of the pit of despair that is so unique every time you are flung down that empty mine shaft, but fundamentally the same as all the others.

You feel hope when you can see the edge just above you, just close enough to reach out and grasp.

Happiness soon follows as you climb over that ledge into the shining sunlight.

Yet it is merely for a brief period in which you see the world at a glowing angle, before you unwarily step over the edge of a ravine, and go tumbling down again.

------------------------------------------------------------

As I ran down that narrow, twisting, cave tunnel to meet my death in growing anticipation, I wondered why I had not seen the signs of danger approaching at an alarming speed.

Had I been too caught up in the happiness that had surrounded me for the past few weeks?

Had my happiness blinded me into a fake sense of security?

The answer was simply and truly,

yes.

After reawakening Mata-Nui, wonderful changes had begun wherever I looked. The dark hunters disbanded under mysterious circumstances, the order of Mata-Nui reestablished to its former glory.

Peace, order, and happiness ruled and replaced the distrust, fear, and anxiety that had once been the dictator of everyday lives for many years.

Yet not all changes were welcome or hailed ones.

Caused by the disbandment of The Brotherhood of Makuta and the Dark Hunters, many criminals were still abroad and on the loose. Most, if not all, were dangerous.

This was what had brought me here, away from the sunlight and joy, and into the bowels of shadow and discord. I was here for one reason and one reason alone.

To save those more important than myself.

Nothing else could make me face certain death. Nothing else was worth it.

I stopped in front of the iron door that ended the tunnel abruptly.

It was old.

That much was certain from the rust that clung to its massive frame. Crudely hewn, it separated itself from the rest, in a unique but vicious way.

I hesitated for merely a second before reaching forward to grab the old knocker fastened to the door. Rust flaked away as rapped it against the mountainous expanse of iron.

And as the door screeched open with a sound that could make any man cringe, I went forward to meet the judgment day that was upon me.

* * *

This has to be the longest story (on the whole) I've ever written so far…which is good.

Review if you want more. Thanks in advance!


	2. the gentleman

**Disclaimer:** Do you actually think this story thing actually pertains to bionicle? It only barely is connected to it, so keep your pants on!

* * *

_All I could feel was that intense searing pain._

_So this was how it ends._

_Watched by my trapped brothers, and writhing on the ground._

_It had gone so well._

* * *

I walked through the door, completely prepared to die. My brothers called out for me to leave. However, leave I did not. He spoke those fated words of warning, and then, shocked silenced swooped down upon the room, silencing us in its quiet recesses.

"You remember our deal?" inquired the shadowy figure as he lunged against a marble smooth pillar, watching me, completely unperturbed by the hostility rolling off me in great waves of hatred and loathing.

"Yes, yes I do," I spoke these words in crystal clarity with great conviction, cutting through the stunned silence deftly. "I remembered them completely. And I believe that once I fulfill my half of the bargain, that you are obligated to cover your own half or face the," I paused, rephrasing and choosing the words carefully, "most dire consequences."

"So absolutely true." He glanced at his fingertips as he held them to the meager light, as though examining them for the work that lay ahead. "But you must know," a cruel smile illuminated his features for a few seconds with maniac joy, "I really do despise the element of water and everything that stands with it. I have no quarrel with any other power really." He stood and started towards me at a slow leisurely pace, "Just water."

"Gali, how could you betray us for this, this, this thing?!" Tahu bellowed, looking flustered as he spoke from his position against the far wall. "I wouldn't have expected this from you!"

Kopaka's reaction however, was the polar opposite of Tahu's. His face had gained an enlightened understanding, one filled with the anticipated horror of what he knew he was soon going to be witness to.

The murderer sauntered forwards to kill me with a friendly smile on his face. Suddenly he chuckled, seemingly seized by a fancy invisible to all but himself, but soon, all became horribly clear with his following words.

"Hmm, perhaps as a jest…no," he pondered his thoughts theatrically, seemingly enjoying our suspense, "But it's so good! Maybe…hmm," it was maddening, watching him torture my soul with heart-bursting anticipation as he tapped his mask daintily with a forefinger dramatically, a sole performer on stage in front of his spell bound audience, "Oh yes, yes, yes, I think that would be splendid."

He beamed all around at us, obviously pleased with his self-proclaimed brilliance. "You see, I think it be rather dull and boring for your dear friends here," he gestured to the wide wall with a graceful sweeping gesture, "To watch your untimely demise with nothing to do. It will prove quite interesting if I say, let them down just as I do my ingenious deed. Just for the sole purpose of watching them run to your aid, and then, when they realize there is simply nothing they can do to save your wretched life, to watch them come at me with inane battle cries and violent killer intents. Yes, I believe it would be quite splendidly interesting indeed!" He nodded sagely, as though his cruelty were the advice of a wise oracle.

I stared at him, transfixed by horror. "No…." I whispered, "You can't do that, our agreement clearly stated that-"

That after I hurt you in the most, interesting way, let's say that shall we, so after I hurt you in the most interesting way possible that I must let your friends down, and allow them to leave. Please direct your small attention span to the after part if you will. I never said anything about you having to die before I did it." He wagged a finger at me, smirking all the while, so very full of himself. "Such a small attention span!" he shook his head cheerfully.

I grimaced; this was not how it should end. I had planned it just so, agonizing over every detail to end it in success, so that they would leave me without regrets, without remorse, so that they would leave without picking a fight they would lose. I realized then with mind numbing dread and pain, that despite my best efforts at securing their lives, it was all for naught.

So, as he ran at me with long, spidery thin daggers glinting in the dim cave light, and a cruel smile secured to his face by the arrogant confidence that he had won his "game", I knew I had run out of options.

A searing pain as seemingly thousands of daggers hit me straight on, mind numbing, screaming nerves the held my conscience in reserve, the sensation of the room collapsing around onto me, and hearing the screams fill the air with their unearthly sound were all I heard as I slipped and slid down the spiraling tunnel and into welcome unconsciousness.

* * *

Phew! Finally done:) Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and so far I'm staying true to my promise of one update a week!

Hehe, the villain was so much fun to create….that sounds nuts, let me revise that. The villain was hilarious to create; he was all like, I am a dainty little gentleman, now I shall MURDER you! Okay…that still doesn't sound right…never mind.


	3. dream

Disclaimer: Meh, me no own bionicle :(

sorry for the delay, the chapter kept going from first to third person...had to fix it.

Um, **important notes** to read just so that you can partly understand what's happening. That way you aren't completely lost :). The lines seperating the scenes mean time skips, and there's a LOT of symbolism involved. I am not joking. There's a whole waterfall of it in the third scene.

* * *

It was fuzzy. Images and sounds were disjointed, morphing in and out, mixing together in abstract art as she tried to get her bearings. 

She should be dead, she knew that. So why did she hear the distant faraway sounds of crying and wailing? Paradise was supposed to be the opposite of this.

She wanted to reach out toward the sound, but found it just out of her reach; she wanted to tell it that it was in the wrong area of heaven, that it should go back where it came from.

The images became more distinct. Lines and edges identified themselves slowly but surely as she floated through the haze of many colors and sounds.

Stiffness filled her, leaden with tiredness. Eternal sleep was so tempting right about now.

The burning sensation that filled her body seconded this.

It was everywhere, in her bloodstream, in her veins. It coursed through her at an alarming pace as she once more slid down the slippery tube into darkness. She opened her mouth to scream. But no sound came out.

It was just her and the burning.

But soon, the scorching rectified itself, dieing down to mere embers and leaving not a trace of its existence as it was replaced by a wave of biting cold, sending wracking shivers down her body as it froze over, the small embers extinguished; leaving nothing but a barren wasteland of cold winter.

Gali didn't fight it this time as she was enveloped in blackness, and it welcomed her as one of its own.

* * *

Gali felt as though she had been sleeping for a long era. The glowing pain that had threatened to overwhelm her before was now but a dull throb that seemed miles away. Distant voices came closer and more distinct, taking on personalities as they began to echo in her mind 

A female's voice managed to force its way through the gloom and into her thoughts, leaving Gali privy to the growing conversation.

"She is in stable condition at this moment," the voice was relieved, bone tired, and stressed. "She should awaken any day now, but when she does, please be gentle." The elder's voice took on an edge of dry humor for a brief second. "Well, for you all that is, I'm not sure how much more her body can take."

A male's voice responded to the female's statement. "Are you sure she's stable? She doesn't look stable. She kinda looks…dead." These last few words were met with a stony silence, a late-reaction slap in which the same voice muttered a barely audible "OW!"

A deep alto responded this time, filled with common sense, it knocked over all doubt with its sincerity. "Turaga Nokama says she's fine. And no matter how she may appear, that should be enough for anyone."

"I suppose we better be going." A usually joyous voice held disappointment. " quick-see ya soon Turaga Nokama." A few grunted agreements followed, and then, the sound of footsteps fading away could be heard as Gali struggled against her invisible bonds.

She tried to open the heavy lids that obscured her vision completely, but they wouldn't budge. She slumped in defeat against the familiar dark void, letting it capture her whole without a fight.

* * *

Whispers spun around her head in dizzying circles, spinning a fragile intricate web of soft sounds in her ears. 

The soft symphony was made of seemingly thousands upon thousands of voices, alto and soprano; they danced high above Gali's head, twirling in majestically in seemingly unreal dusty patches of sunlight.

Abruptly, the beauty came to an end.

Replaced by an urgent melody, soprano notes screaming, altos bellowing their terror. There was no beauty in this dance.

Only terror.

Terror in its purest form. Terror and urgency that broke into an uncontrollable panic of cries as a loud crash interrupted the stunningly petrifying symphony of chaos. Then, just as the charming song had turned into faint memories of longing as it continued to roar monstrously, it stopped.

All of it.

The voices and dance came to a screeching halt.

Silence and bone-crunching tension melded together on a hot fame, sending sparks in all directions as it was placed in cold air, giving birth to a deafening silence that spun itself into the endless tunnel of time. Stretching into a path of coarse quiet that ran for miles.

A bumpy jostling hurled her down the untaken road. A road of urgency and fear. The song continued on, stopping and starting in broken intervals, altos breaking off in mid note as they struggled to find their bearings.

An unpracticed choir.

It chopped and cobbled together the music into tiny bits that would run between paths of silence, slipping in and out of water as it crossed through the grave blackness of nothingness, before abruptly appearing before falling into the brush again.

The noise of voices was replaced by exhausted pants of breath.

The nightmare stretched longer, growing in force as it swept over her in giant waves that hit with such deadly accuracy that she was only able to keep her head above water for a short time before everything dissolved, the waves lapping over her head, pulling her farther and farther down away from the surface.

* * *

Voices now had names as she resurfaced subconsciously, tapping into the channel of deep voices, each unique. 

A calm, deep voice raised its head before a bold, loud voice of a distant dream answered its call. The cold, searing voice interrupted, speaking little before disappearing into its thick shell of silence again. An abrupt silence layered itself onto the thick air, before breaking by the sound of two younger voices, intertwining together in a chain that was twirled into a sturdy melody, carried aloft by a passing breeze that she reached out to touch, stroking the refreshing air with her hand.

The chorus that had finally found its voice of harmony stopped and stretched into an oblivion of surprised silence that was only broken by the soft whispered voice that spoke of her name, riding briefly upon a cloud before touching down as a question.

"Gali?"

* * *

One more chapter, I kid you not, ONE. Drat, and I loved writing this story :(. Ah well, I won't be working on any kind of other work for a while except for my newest story, that oddly enough, has at least twenty chapters within it…main point of my inane rambling, updates are going to slow down for a bit while I feverishly write the newest story (yes, I really do love it that much)

if you have any questions on what the heck just happened, ask me and I'll clear everything up for you. :)

reviews are my addiction...that and craisens, so review!


End file.
